myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Gacha
Moen Gacha ---- The Moen Gacha includes a selection of basic clothing and accessories for beginners, which can be played for free once a day. The Moen Gacha costs 2000 Moen for each additional play. CAN Gacha ---- The CAN Gacha includes a unique selection of clothing and accessories for more experienced masters. The CAN Gacha costs 50 CAN per play. Mix Gacha ---- The Mix Gacha, formally the Premium Shop, is a very special, ever growing gacha. It includes many unique and detailed clothing and accessories that every master would want. The Mix Gacha also occasionally holds special promotions, like the Spotlight Mix Gacha and the Step-Up Campaign. The Mix Gacha costs 200 AP per play, with one play per day at 60 AP. In addition, Doc's tickets, earned from the Doc's Recommendation packs, can be used on the Mix Gacha, at 1 ticket per play. There's also a multi-play option, giving you 6 plays for the price of 5. MOE Can Gachas are full of clothes and accessories. They can be played without a strict time limit and Gacha Tickets, Accessory Gacha Tickets, & Gacha Coupons can be used here. MOE Can Accessory Gachas are full of accessories. They can be played without a strict time limit and Accessory Gacha Tickets can be used here. The Background Gachas are gacha that contains exclusive and detailed backgrounds. Tickets cannot be used on these gacha, and cost 500 AP per play. The Wig Gacha are a series of gacha offering unique and colorful hair styles. Bangs and Hair Wig Gachas cost 300 AP per play, with the first play at a reduced rate of 100 AP. Set Wig Gachas cost 600 AP per play, with the first play at a reduced rate of 300 AP. With the release of Wig Gacha 5, Set Play is now available. Earn a bangs and hair wig in a matching color and style in one play! Set Play may be added to returning Wig Gachas as well! Bedtime Gacha are filled with bedtime outfits and bedding for MyRoids to sleep in. The Bedtime Gacha cost 200 AP per play, though they usually offer the first play at a reduced rate of 100 AP. As of the release of Bedtime Gacha 3, not only are all previously released Bedtime Gacha made indefinitely available, Doc's Tickets can now be used on them! The Event Memorial Gacha are a special gacha, made to celebrate the anniversary of MCC in English. These gacha are full of reprints of items from events past. The AP cost of each memorial gacha is extremely cheap compared to other gacha. Daily Gacha are special, as the contents of each gacha are available for one day only. The AP cost per play varies, depending on the day. The Box Gacha is a very special kind of gacha. It features a set number of exclusive items, all kept inside a box. As you play the gacha and win items, they're removed one by one, avoiding duplicates. In addition, it also contains a large selection of items from past gacha. Box Gacha Tickets, which can be earned from events, limited login bonuses, and elsewhere, are the only kind of tickets that can be used on these gachas. Without a ticket, it costs 300 AP per play. Category:Gacha